1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to certain novel tetrahydrofuran derivatives, herbicidal compositions containing them and a method of controlling undesirable plant growth using them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,669, German Offenlegungschift 2,749,974 and European Pat. No. 13,581 disclose that certain tetrahydrofuran derivatives are useful as herbicides. It has now been found that certain other novel tetrahydrofuran derivatives also have useful herbicidal properties.